Como cuando un ángel te visita
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: -¡Vamos Serena, sera divertido! -Esta bien Kanade, pero nada de hacer que mi hermana sea hombre. Serenade y un poco de TsubaMaria
1. Chapter 1

_Bien dicen, que todo lo que empieza termina mal o puede terminar así._

 _Pero este no es el caso de Amou Kanade, un joven de cabello anaranjado rojizo con un estilo rebelde, pero que en realidad era tan rudo como un panda._

 _Ese día en especial, el joven Amou trabajaba en el parque de diversiones, a sus 19 años se mantenía solo y debía sacar dinero de poco en poco. Su trabajo en ese lugar era simple, ser la mascota característica del lugar, una morsa. Aunque caluroso, su gran traje de morsa café con ojos saltones le daba el dinero que necesitaba para subsistir, eso y su trabajo como tutor personal también le dejaba buen dinero._

 _Ese día en particular, hacía un calor de los mil demonios en el parque de atracciones. No había muchas personas en el parque por la misma razón, el calor era tan insoportable que hasta el piso parecía arder en llamas._

 _-De haber sabido que iba a llover fuego, pido el día y me quedo en la casa de Tsubasa –bufo el joven adentro de la botarga- Debería trabajar en otro lugar pero…me dan pases gratis para el parque y comida gratis…-suspiro y continuo su caminata a través del parque para ver si encontraba algun visitante que alegrarte el día._

 _POV Kanade_

 _Como lo esperaba, no había ni un alma en el parque, a lo mucho había unos niños que no les importaba el calor y seguían jugando sin problemas en las diferentes atracciones. A veces me hubiera gustado aceptar el trabajo en el dojo del padre de Tsubasa, claro que hubiera tenido que levantarme más temprano, limpiar como ceniciento, tendría que ser el saco de box de Tsubasa, tendría que soportar los gritos del padre de Tsubasa…mejor me quedo como la morsa de este lugar, al menor no me gritan y puedo hacer todas las tonterías que quiera._

 _Aparte, si le digo a Tsubasa que me de trabajo… no dejara de burlarse de mí, me hará trabajar el doble y después se volverá a burlar con su sarcástica sonrisa de mujer._

 _¡Pero bien! Será seguir con el pequeño tour por el parque, alegrarles la vida a esos pequeños y traviesos niños que veo corriendo. ¡Que empiece mi ruta!_

 _Primera parada, el carrusel: no hay nada nuevo, en realidad no hay nadie… ¡siguiente!_

 _Segunda parada, la zona de comida: en otras palabras, mi lugar favorito ~_

 _Hermosa y bella zona donde me alimento después de una larga jornada de trabajo._

 _Sonreí al ver mi amado lugar, pero de pronto escuche un irritante llanto. Busque la fuente de aquel ruido y vi a un niño pelinaranjo no menor de seis años llorando por su helado caído ¡hay es cuando la morsa entra en acción! Me encamine al infante, pero alguien se me había adelantado...una joven castaña, sumamente hermosa con ese vestido amarillo y ese cinto azul en forma de flores rodeando su cintura. Su cabello castaño claro largo debajo de los hombros, unos broches rosa pastel al costado izquierdo que era de donde la estaba viendo. Su piel no era ni muy blanca, ni muy bronceada, más bien era sonrosada._

 _La bella chica le había traído un helado al niño. Acaricio su cabeza e intercambio unas palabras con el niño que se veía feliz con su helado y la compañía._

 _Hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, camine hasta su posición sin darme cuenta. La joven volteo y me sonrió amigablemente. Ahora sabia el color de sus ojos, color cerceta, lindos y amables ojos cercetas._

 _-Mira, Honoka-kun, es Morsa-san -la dulce voz de la chica me hizo estremecer. Su voz era tan delicada como la misma seda._

 _-¡Morsa-san! -grito el niño y corrió a abrazarme- ¿verdad que tu enviaste a Serena-nee-chan para traerme un helado?_

 _Alce la ceja confundido y vi brevemente a Serena, que solamente coloco su dedo índice en sus labios. Entendí la señal y vi al niño con una sonrisa aunque él no la viera por mi máscara._

 _-Claro que si, Honoka-kun, Serena fue enviada por mí para salvar tu día -hable con una voz graciosa digna de mi personaje y acaricie su cabeza._

 _-¡Gracias, Morsa-san! -volvió a gritar eufórico, me soltó y corrió a abrazar a la castaña- Serena-nee-chan, gracias por traerme mi helado._

 _-No hay de que, Honoka-kun -ella sonrió amablemente._

 _-Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Honoka-kun –lo reprimí aun con mi voz chistosa de morsa- a ver, Honoka-kun, ¿Dónde está tu mamá? Debe estar preocupada por ti._

 _En cuando mencione a su mamá, el pequeño niño pelinaranjo comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas no cesaban de sus azulados ojos._

 _-¡Quiero a mi mami! –Honoka-kun dio un chillido bastante fuerte- ¿¡Donde esta mi mami!?_

 _-Oye, oye, calmado. Todo estará bien –intente calmarlo, pero él seguía llorando frenéticamente._

 _-Honoka-kun, relájate –hablo la castaña con una voz calmada- no pasa nada –acaricio su cabeza y el pequeño parecía relajarse._

 _-¿Lo-lo prometes? –hablo con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz._

 _-Lo prometo –la chica asintió y se levanto del piso para tomar la mano del niño- buscaremos a tu mami y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo onee-chan –el pequeño ojiazul asintió con más energía y una sonrisa._

 _-Te ayudare a buscar a tu mamá –me ofrecí amablemente, pero Honoka-kun se oculto atrás de Serena- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-No iré contigo…-murmuro y lo vi confundido- yo quiero ir con Serena-nee-chan, no contigo…_

 _-Eso no lo parecía hace rato –entrecerré los ojos y lo vi fijamente. De nuevo le daba las gracias a mi cabeza de morsa por dejar que la gente vea mis expresiones._

 _-Nadie quiere ir con una morsa…_

 _-¡A si pues…!_

 _-No discutan ustedes dos –intervino Serena- ¿les parece si vamos los todos juntos? –El niño la vio inconforme- Necesitamos a Morsa-san, el conoce el parque mejor que yo, si queremos encontrar a tu mamí, lo necesitamos a él, ¿de acuerdo? –hablo con su misma calmada voz y sonrisa encantadora._

 _Pero que buena manera de persuadirlo, en el momento en el que dijo eso, el niño se sonrojo levemente y asintió enérgicamente._

 _-Andando entonces –dije de la manera más amable que pude._

 _Ese niño si que era listo, cuando yo me acercaba fruncía el ceño y bufaba, pero cuando Serena le hablaba le sonreía con esos ojitos de niño bueno…eso debe de ser trampa, pero de cierta manera le tengo respeto, si yo estuviera en su posición, también haría lo mismo._

 _-¿Cómo es tu mami, Honoka-kun? ¿Sabes como esta vestida? –inquirió la chica y el niño cerró los ojos brevemente para hacer memoria._

 _-Mi mami es hermosa, casi como tu onee-chan –al decir eso, Serena se sonrojo levemente- tiene una sonrisa amable como la tuya, solo que mi mami tiene el cabello más largo y es de color gris. Creo que hoy trae un vestido verde como la oliva y un gran sombrero, pero no recuerdo el color de este._

 _-Lo bueno es que no hay tanta gente en el parque –argumente con un suspiro- y no los culpo, con este calor, ¿Quién quiere venir a este parque?_

 _-¿No tienes calor? –Me pregunto la castaña- desde que buscamos a la mamá de Honoka-kun no te has quitado esa cabeza de morsa._

 _-La verdad si tengo calor, pero llega a un punto en el que te acostumbras –dije con cierta simpleza. A comparación de los entrenamientos con Tsubasa, esto parece el paraíso._

 _-Entiendo, pero si necesitas algo, por favor házmelo saber, hare lo posible por ayudar -¡Gracias mascara de morsa por ocultas mi sonrojo! Porque con esa sonrisa y esa voz, juro que me quedo como tomate._

 _-¡Hey! Onee-chan, deja de coqueretear con la morsa- al ver al niño, este tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía incomodo._

 _-No hacíamos eso, Honoka-kun –aclaro Serena- solo estábamos conversando._

 _-Pues no lo parece… -negó con la cabeza y suspiro- se parecen a mis padres. Es como cuando mami se preocupa por papi, y papi se sonroja como tomate._

 _-¿Cómo es tu padre, Honoka-kun? –ahora era mi turno de preguntar mientras seguíamos buscando a la madre de ese mocoso aprovechado._

 _-Bueno, mi papi es muy serio, a veces me da miedo…pero sé que me quiere mucho y por eso es estricto conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- el es asombroso, ama mucho a mami y a mí, ¡eso lo sé! Dice mami que, soy la viva imagen de mi papi cuando era niño._

 _-Eso es asombroso…_

 _-Lo sé, el si es genial, no como tú, morsa –entrecerró los ojos y después desvió la mirada- de seguro debajo de esa mascara eres alguien feo con F de foca._

 _¡Ese niño! Para su información, yo me considero una persona sumamente atractiva ¡soy un excelente partido para cualquier mujer! Ese niño tiene suerte de que no pueda responderle como es debido, porque si no, las cosas que le diría si fuéramos de la misma edad…_

 _-¡Ja! ¡Mira como me rio! –tuve que tomar todo mi autocontrol para no caer en la tentación y darle un golpe a ese mocoso mentiroso._

 _-¡Pues ríete porque es verdad!_

 _-¡Tienes suerte de ser un niño y que no te pueda contestar como es debido!_

 _-¡Da igual, cuando crezca seré tan fuerte como mi papi y ni te atreverás a tocarme!_

 _Si las miradas mataran…es obvio que ese niñito ya estaría muerto y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra._

 _Nuestro duelo de miradas fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de la castaña-Hey, Honoka-kun, ¿esa no es tu mamá? –el niño y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas a donde ella indicaba._

 _-¡Mami! –fue lo que grito el mocoso antes de salir corriendo hasta los brazos de su madre._

 _-¡Honoka-kun! –grito la mujer que lo levanto en brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo._

 _La descripción del niño era casi perfecta, mientras más nos acercábamos, mas rasgos podía notar de la madre. Se le notaba a leguas que era una mujer con el aura que da Serena, ternura y amabilidad combinadas en su máxima expresión. Lo único que no describió Honoka-kun fueron sus hermosos ojos ambarinos roba suspiros…por primera vez, anhele tener su misma edad…_

 _-Honoka-kun, te dije que no te apartaras de mi, estaba a punto de llamar a tu padre –reprimió la madre con cierta tristeza en su voz- no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias._

 _-Lo siento mami, no vuelve a pasar –le tuve cierta lastima al ojiazul, se veía arrepentido por preocupar así a su madre._

 _-Que no vuelva a pasar, ¿si? –el niño asintió y la mujer lo bajo de sus brazos y nos vio con una dulce sonrisa- les agradezco mucho por ayudar a Honoka-kun._

 _-No hay de que, es un placer ayudar –hablo Serena con una sonrisa- Soy Serena Cadenzavna Eve, es un placer conocerla._

 _-¡Yo soy Morsa-san! –alzando mi chistosa voz y mi mano._

 _La señora rio brevemente- Soy Sonada Kotori, el placer es todo mío. Serena-san, Morsa-san –volvió a reír en cuanto repitió mi apodo- de nuevo, les agradezco por cuidar de mi pequeño y traerlo conmigo._

 _-No hay de que, Sonada-san –le dije amablemente- Honoka-kun es buen niño, solo algo hiperactivo y torpe._

 _-En eso último se parece a su papá –la peligris volvió a reír y tomo la mano de su hijo- hablando de él, es hora de irnos, no quiero que se preocupe._

 _-¡Pero mami…! Yo quiero seguir jugando con Serena-nee-chan –el ojiazul frunció el ceño, pero su madre simplemente rio de nueva cuenta._

 _-Te prometo que te traeré al parque cuando termines las clases, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¡Esta bien! –grito emocionado._

 _-Ahora despídete, Honoka-kun._

 _-¡Claro! –el niño soltó la mano de su madre y abrazo a la castaña - Serena-nee-chan, gracias por todo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que pensé que también me dirigiría a mi también, pero cuando me vio frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos- a ti también, Morsa-san._

 _-No sabes el placer que me da, tu partida –la madre no lo tomo a mal por mi tono de voz, pero el niño si entendió el mensaje porque me saco la lengua._

 _-Serena-nee-chan, debo irme, por favor, no le hagas caso a la morsa, ¿me lo prometes? –pidió con esos ojitos de niño._

 _Serena rio levemente y asintió- lo intentare. Pero tú debes prometes tener cuidado y no separarte de tu mami, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Lo tendré, ¡de veras! –con una sonrisa, el niño la dejo de abrazar y tomo la mano de su madre. Así fue comenzó a irse con su atractiva madre._

 _-¡Cuidado con el helado! -grito con una risita la chica._

 _Solo atine a sonreír enternecido, pese que había tenido problemas con el niño, me alegra saber que esta con su madre, con su muy hermosa madre._

 _-Gracias por ayudarle, Serena -sin querer pronuncie únicamente su nombre sin honorífico, bajo la cabeza de morsa pude ver su cara de confundida- Oh, lo lamento yo..._

 _-No te preocupes, no me molesta -dijo con una tierna sonrisa- es solo que me sorprende que no estés usando la voz de morsa._

 _Suspire aliviado al escuchar sus palabras- Menos mal, pensé que te habías molestado._

 _Serena río levemente y sostuvo con fuerza el cuaderno que estaba en su brazo izquierdo- Tienes linda voz, deberías usarla en vez de la voz de morsa._

 _-A-Ah pues...-mis mejillas ardieron rápidamente. No sabía si era por su dulce voz, por su mirada o por el cumplido o por todo eso junto- eso fue sorpresivo -rasque la cabeza de morsa con mi mano._

 _-Eres gracioso -la castaña volvió a reír- podría apostar que en estos momentos estas sonrojado debajo de esa cabeza._

 _-Ay, pero como les gusta molestar a la morsa -reí de manera nerviosa._

 _-Es divertido, Morsa-san- hay estaba de nuevo esa elegante sonrisa -me gustaría seguir conversando, pero tengo que buscar a alguien- Serena se dio la vuelta con gracia y comenzó a marcharse._

 _-Espera, espera -rápidamente me coloque al lado suyo- ¿A quién buscas? A lo mejor conozco a esa persona_

 _-Uhm, es posible -se la pensó un momento con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Tu conoces a...?_

 _La ojiverde no pudo terminar su pregunta porque su celular comenzó a sonar._

 _-Perdona Morsa-san, es mi hermano -se disculpo mientras observaba su celular- espérame poquito -asentí y ella tomo la llamada con una sonrisa de lado._

 _La vi con más atención mientras tomaba la llamada. Tenía una sonrisa diferente a la que me le había dado al niño y a mí hace unos momentos, era una sonrisa cargada de cariño y respeto, era como la sonrisa que tenia Hibiki cuando veía a Tsubasa. Pero esa sonrisa cambio a una de regaño, casi como la que hace Chris con Tsubasa cuando no quiere salir con alguien._

 _Entonces, Serena se giro para verme y me vio con una sonrisa de disculpa- Lo lamento, esto tomara un poco –hablo con cierta pena mientras colocaba su mano en la bocina del celular- mi hermano es algo complicado._

 _-Entiendo, no te preocupes –asentí levemente- tu habla con él, yo iré a hacer mi recorrido, si necesitas algo estaré en la zona acuática por si no encuentras a esa persona –le dije con sinceridad._

 _-Te lo agradezco, nos vemos –asintió, se fue caminando con su celular en la oreja y una cara algo molesta._

 _Me encogí de hombros con una media sonrisa al verla partir a otro lugar del parque. Me da curiosidad que paso para que cambiara su actitud, pero no es que tuviera el derecho a preguntarle. Así que mejor me retire a la zona acuática del parque, con suerte, aquella bella chica castaña ojos cerceta, iría a ese lugar y podríamos hablar un poco más._

 _Tercera parada, juegos acuáticos: en el tobogán era donde más niños había, jugaban sin apuro. Algunos niños que me veían sonreían alegres, yo me acerque para saludarlos y jugar con ellos...pero esos malvados niños ¡me tiraron al agua! ¡Me pusieron el pie y me tiraron! Hijos de su paquisauria madre, ¡soy un tipo en una botarga de morsa, no soy una morsa!_

 _Lo bueno es que logre agarrarme de la barandilla de seguridad antes de hundirme por completo. Los mendigos niños no dejaban de reír. Suspire frustrado, todavía que me tiran, ni me ayudan a subir ¡No es fácil con este traje de morsa! Intente impulsarme, pero era difícil con lo pesado que se había vuelto la botarga, ni siquiera lograba ver con claridad._

 _-¡Santo cielo! -escuche un fino grito femenino sumamente familiar -Déjeme le ayudo, Morsa-san -la chica tomo mi mano y comenzó a halar de ella para ayudarme a salir._

 _Gracias a ese pequeño impulsó logre salir de la piscina. No supe que paso, pero esa chica me había retirado la cabeza de morsa. Comencé a jadear por la falta de aire, lo bueno es que no había tragado agua._

 _¿estas bien? -escuche la voz preocupada de la chica que me ayudo._

 _Levante la mirada y vi un ángel, un bellísimo ángel..._

 _-Creo que estoy en el cielo…-balbuce al ver unos bellos pero preocupados ojos cerceta- Gracias Dios, por enviar un ángel tan bello –sonreí tontamente._

 _-No digas tonterías, vamos, despierta –aquel dulce ángel me sacudió, su voz sonaba preocupada, pero en ese momento no le daba importancia._

 _-Solo déjame cerrar los ojos y podremos irnos…-poco a poco, comencé a cerrar los ojos._

 _No me hubiera molestado morir en esos momentos, claro que estaba exagerando, pero así lo sentía en esos momentos. Cuando faltaban milímetros para que mis ojos estuvieran completamente cerrados, sentí un dolor punzante en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y adolorido, el golpe me hizo reaccionar eso está claro, pero me sorprendió que la persona que me había golpeado era nada más y nada menos que Serena, la dulce jovencita que había visto hace unos momentos. Pero no tenía una sonrisa ni una mirada preocupada, al contrario, tenía una cara de enojada que podría rivalizar contra la de Chris._

 _-¡Tonto! –Bufo molesta- No puedo creer que digas esas cosas –frunció el ceño como una niña haciendo berrinche._

 _-Yo… lo lamento –pose mi mano sobre mí enrojecida mejilla y me senté en el piso- no quería asustarte._

 _-Pues lo hiciste –negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado mío- no digas esas cosas, jamás –sentencio con una seria mirada._

 _-Entiendo pero…-acaricie mi mejilla con una mueca por el dolor que me producía tocarla- ¿era necesaria la bofetada?_

 _-Necesitabas despertar de tu transe –dijo simplemente._

 _-Había otras maneras de despertar a las personas…_

 _-¿Cómo cuales?_

 _-Al estilo de la bella durmiente –dije entre dientes._

 _-E-eso…jamás –desvió la mirada. Estaba levemente sonrojada._

 _Reí mentalmente, no imagine verla sonrojada. Ella misma daba la entrada a que la molestara._

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo? Con besito en la mejilla hubiera bastado –comente de la manera más casual que pude. Ella se giro a verme y me vio incrédula- ¡Aja! ¿A poco quieres un beso en los labios? –indague con una picara sonrisa._

 _-¡Claro que no! Yo…_

 _-Al menos merezco un besito, después de semejante golpe -acaricie mi mejilla que aun ardía- tienes buena mano para los golpes, ¿lo sabías? -inquirí con un puchero._

 _La castaña me miro con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero en unos instantes, sonrió de manera traviesa- ¿Solo un beso? -asentí un tanto confundido por su pregunta y su sonrisa- Entonces te daré un beso._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? -no podía creerlo. Pero no había rastro de duda o mentira en su voz o mirada._

 _-Si, como disculpa por el golpe que te di -paso la punta de su dedo índice por sus suaves labios._

 _Ella... ¿ella enserio me quería besar? Si paso su dedo por su labio... ¿¡Un beso en los labios!? Bueno, no es que me queje, seria todo un placer, pero...es algo inesperado._

 _-¿Lo quieres? -pregunto con una voz calmada y esa traviesa sonrisa. Asentí tontamente- Entonces, cierra los ojos. No me mires así, soy algo tímida, cierra los ojos -pidió de manera amable._

 _Tal y como ella pidió, cerré mis ojos, esperando el roce de esos tersos labios...un tacto que jamás llego. A cambio, una mano tomo la mía que estaba en mi mejilla, la bajo y recibí un suave beso en el área afectada._

 _Abrí los ojos desconcertado y ella río sonoramente- no me veas así, tú mismo dijiste que querías un beso en la mejilla y eso sería suficiente._

 _Me sentía tan, idiota al pensar que en verdad me besaría en los labios. Mi cara debió ser muy chistosa porque no paro de reír._

 _-No te rías de mi inocencia -bufé inconforme con el beso y me levante del piso._

 _-No le culpes por hacerte una broma. Fue inevitable -imito mi acción y se levanto del piso- deberías admitir que fue divertido -me sonrió inocentemente._

 _Mi inconformidad había sido reducida con aquella sonrisa y mi mueca había sido remplazado por una sonrisa- es cierto, fue una buena broma, eso debo admitirlo._

 _-¿Verdad que si? Se me ocurrió en el momento -tomo su cuaderno del piso y me volvió a ver- ¿te quedaras así?_

 _-¿Como así? -me di un breve vistazo- es cierto, estoy empapado -con la emoción del momento, hasta se me había olvidado la condición de mi botarga- tendré que retirarme a cambiar, ¿me acompañas?_

 _-¿Disculpa? -parpadeo incrédula y después sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse._

 _-¿Que sucede? -arque la ceja con duda - solo iremos a los vestidores. Tú te quedas afuera mientras yo me cambio de ropa._

 _-E-eh...pues..._

 _Sonreí enternecido por su sonrojo. En cierta manera me recordaba a Tsubasa, ella era igual cuando tenía cinco años. Pero a diferencia de mi peliazul amiga, Serena despertaba otro tipo de sentimiento. Tenía ganas de sacarle más sonrojos como lo hacía con Tsubasa, pero no por molestarla, solo la quería ver así de linda e inofensiva._

 _-¿Entonces? -tome la cabeza de la morsa- ¿Vamos? Así me cambio de ropa y te ayudó a encontrar a esa persona que buscas -la intente convencer con la mejor sonrisa que pude._

 _POV Serena._

 _No sé como me deje convencer, ahora estaba esperando a un chico que en si no conozco afuera de los vestidores. Y es el chico que por poco beso, si no fuera porque al final me arrepentí y bese su mejilla...es inevitable cuando tiene una sonrisa tan atractiva con esos bellísimos ojos carmesís. Si mi hermano me viera ahora, lo más probable es que me regañaría y posiblemente me prohibiría salir de la casa por meses, aun tengo esa cara de enamora de cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de ser castigada, necesitó encontrar a esa persona y este chico me puede ayudar._

 _Después de regañar a mi hermano por rechazar a otra chica con tanta crueldad, perdí tiempo y ahora no sé dónde buscar a esa persona._

 _-"Siendo sincera, la verdad es que el joven es bastante apuesto y tiene una hermosa sonrisa"_

 _-Estoy listo._

 _Esa era la voz del joven, que traía una camisa blanca con estampados en rojo y unos jeans. Se ve mejor sin esa botarga de morsa, aunque solo trae ropa simple, la verdad es que no se ve mal._

 _-Lo lamento Serena, no encontraba mi ropa de reemplazo -se disculpó con una leve sonrisa- Tsubasa vino de visita en la mañana y la escondió._

 _-¿Tsubasa? -pregunte confundida. Tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña al hablar de esa persona._

 _-Es una persona importante para mí, solo eso._

 _Por como sonríe, puedo intuir que es su mejor amigo o casi hermano. Para que entrara al vestidor y cambiara su ropa, debe ser hombre, ¿verdad?_

 _-"No creo que una mujer sea capaz de entrar así como si nada a un vestuario con hombres"- pensé sin hacerme la idea de que eso pasará._

 _-Pero bien, mejor dime a quien buscas -preguntó con una carismática sonrisa._

 _Debía admitirlo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa..._

 _-Ah claro, este...-aclare mi garganta y abrí mi cuaderno donde tenía apuntado su nombre- busco a Amou Kanade._

 _-¿Amou Kanade? -inquirió con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Abre dicho algo gracioso?_

 _-Si, busco a Amou Kanade -dije algo confundida por su sonrisa- tengo entendido que es tutor y necesito ayuda en algunas materias._

 _-¿Tienes problemas con alguna materia? -enserio, esa sonrisa me parece extraña. Se parece a la que hace Kirika-chan cuando Shirabe-chan le hace de cenar._

 _-Si, principalmente en literatura japonesa e historia local._

 _-No son materias muy difíciles -entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando._

 _-Lo son cuando no naciste en este país -mencione con cierta tristeza._

 _-¿No eres de aquí? -parecía perplejo._

 _-No, soy de Londres, me crié allí con mi hermano y mamá._

 _-Suponía que no eres de aquí por tu acento y tu apellido, pero no de tan lejos -parecía analizar cada palabra que decía, como si conjugará un plan- ¿hace cuanto que vives aquí?_

 _-Hace dos años, pero en veces viajamos a nuestra antigua casa. Con el tiempo y los viajes no alcanza para aprender la cultura de este lugar, aun batalló con algunas cosas._

 _-En ese caso -el joven aclaro la garganta y extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa- Amou Kanade, un placer. Serena Cadenzavna Eve, será un honor ser tu maestro._


	2. Chapter 2

_-Recapitulando…Fuiste a buscar a tu futuro tutor, pero en vez de eso le ayudaste a una morsa a encontrar a la madre de un niño, después te marco nuestro hermano mayor, cuando terminaron de hablar buscaste a la morsa que casi se ahoga, la morsa termino siendo tu tutor que acepto fácilmente, sin contar que casi lo besaste porque te gusto… ¿tengo razón? –Kirika-chan arqueo la ceja con algo de duda después que le contara mi aventura en el parque y de cómo conocí a mi tutor._

 _En cuanto llegue a la casa, con una tonta sonrisa me acosté en el sofá. En eso había llegado Kirika-chan que no dejaba de preguntarme y no tuve otra opción que contarle todo con lujo de detalle._

 _-Si Kirika-chan, eso es todo lo que paso hoy –le dije con una sonrisa y un suspiro._

 _-Vuélveme a describir a tu tutor –la sonrisa de Kirika-chan era divertida, hacia el intento de alzar la ceja, pero aun no lograba ese truco._

 _-Pues –solté una leve risita- es mucho más alto que yo, tez blanca –cerré los ojos para que la imagen de mi tutor volviera a mi memoria. Sonreí al hecho de que, en efecto, su imagen apareció en mi mente nítidamente- su cabello es peculiarmente alborotado y de un color rojizo, y sus ojos…-solté un suspiro al recordar sus ojos- son dos grandes rubís, en ellos me perdería sin pensarlo…_

 _-Es increíble que te reencontraras con un chico que te ayudo en el aeropuerto hace dos años –acompañe la pequeña risita de la rubia con un leve sonrojo._

 _Hace tiempo, cuando mi hermano y yo apenas estábamos llegando a Japón. Paso algo que muchos tomaran por una tontería, pero son los efecto no saber con fluidez el japonés. Termine por perderme en el aeropuerto, había tanta gente que no encontraba a mi hermano, mi celular estaba descargado y no entendía lo que las personas o los carteles decían._

 _No encontraba a mi hermano, por un momento pensé que me iba a perder o que me iba a pasar algo, estaba sola en un lugar que no conocía. Tenía tanto miedo, que mis lágrimas no dejaron de fluir por mis ojos. Fue entonces, cuando sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro, me gire a ver quién era con la esperanza que fuera mi hermano, pero no era él, era un joven con una radiante sonrisa y bellísimos ojos carmesís. No sé si fue su sonrisa o sus cálidos ojos, pero no sentí desconfianza sobre él, al contrario, me sentía muy cómoda con su compañía._

 _Aquel joven había tomado un pañuelo y con delicadeza lo deslizo sobre mis mejillas para limpiarlas. Comenzó a preguntarme cosas pero en un perfecto ingles, yo contestaba a sus preguntas, como donde creía que estaba mi hermano y como era el. Fue entonces cuando me hizo reír con decirme "tranquila, encontraremos a tu hermano o me dejo de llamar Amou Kanade para llamarme pepito pica papitas"._

 _Con mi risa, comenzó a observar su alrededor y vi su sonrisa. Halo de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar con tranquilidad, porque en el aeropuerto había tantas personas que no podíamos caminar más rápido._

 _El joven Amou, señalo algo con su dedo, en cuanto lo vi lo que el señalaba no pude más que sonreír y corrí a los brazos de mi hermano que se veía muy asustado pero a la vez aliviado._

 _Casi lloro en sus brazos, pero antes de desplomarme en los brazos de mi hermano, quería darle las gracias a mi salvador. Solté a mi hermano e intente buscar a esa persona. No lo vi, el había desaparecido._

 _Un extraño sentimiento emano de mi pecho al no verlo. Llegue a pensar que era una ilusión, pero su cálida mano se sentía tan real que quite esa idea de inmediato. Aquel joven no podía ser un invento mío como un modo de salvación. En el trayecto a mi nueva casa no pude evitar pensar en Amou Kanade, su voz y su sonrisa no desaparecerían de mi mente. Algun día lo encontraría, lo quería ver de nuevo y eso fue lo que paso._

 _En un principio, cuando fui a buscar a mi futuro tutor, no pensé que fuera él, el nombre era claramente el mismo, pero bien podía ser una coincidencia. Cuando escuche su voz saliendo de la botarga, mis dudas habían quedado resueltas, no olvidaría su voz, y en efecto, el era Amou Kanade._

 _No sabía como actuar, me vería extraña poniéndome nerviosa, así que opte por una actitud normal, deje que mis sentimientos hablaran._

 _-Aunque él no me recuerde, yo aun siento aquel calor que emano de mi pecho la primera vez que lo vi –solté ensoñada._

 _-Serena- nee-chan, parece que…-ahora nuestras sonrisas estaban sincronizadas. Ambas eran de una felicidad inexplicable._

 _-Si, Kirika-chan, creo que me enamore –solté con una gran alegría en mi interior- ¡me enamore!_

 _-¿Qué dijiste, Serena?_

 _Esa voz…era la voz de mi hermano mayor. Y no sonaba nada feliz._

 _-¿Escuche bien o dijiste que estabas enamorada? –me cuestiono mi pelirrosa hermano con una cara de completa seriedad._

 _-Este yo…-me era inevitable no ponerme nerviosa con esa gélida mirada._

 _-Es una canción, hermano mayor –intercedió mi pequeña hermana rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿no la has escuchado?_

 _-No, ¿Cómo va la canción? –ahora la miraba a ella con ese rostro neutro._

 _-P-pues, ¡va algo así! –Aclaro su garganta y suspiro- ¡Me enamore dess! ¡El arroz y la carne son mi amor dess!_

 _-Eso te lo acabas de inventar –entrecerró los ojos y después suspiro- ¿Dónde la escuchaste?_

 _-¡En la radio, dess! ¿No la has escuchado? Es muy pasada en el programa en el radio._

 _-Tú sabes que no escucho el radio._

 _-¿Ves? Por eso no conoces de eso, hermano mayor, debes actualizar tus gustos musicales –termino de hablar la rubia con una sonrisa victoriosa. Le había ganado a nuestro hermano, y eso no pasaba muy seguido._

 _-Como sea –bufo con cierta molestia. Pero a nadie engañaba mi hermano, no estaba molesto, solo que no le gustaba discutir con la rubia- Serena, ¿Cómo te fue en tu búsqueda?_

 _-Excelente, ya tengo quien me ayude a estudiar –le dije con una sonrisa._

 _-Espero que esa tutora sea tan buena como presumes, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

 _-¿Tutora? Pero si es…_

 _Antes de que Kirika-chan me delatara, le cubrí la boca con mi mano y le sonreí un tanto nerviosa a mi pelirrosa hermano- Amou, Amou Kanade._

 _-Tiene lindo nombre, supongo –se encogió de los hombros- ¿estudiaran cuando?_

 _-Mañana la iré a ver para ver a que hora nos ponemos de acuerdo –le hable con cierto nervio._

 _-Entiendo, espero que te ayude –sonrió de lado y acaricio mi cabeza- no quiero que te sigas preocupando por tus materias, ¿de acuerdo? Pregúntale todo lo necesario a tu tutora y aprovecha sus clases._

 _Asentí y le sonreí un poco más- veras como paso mis materias._

 _-Eso espero –rio levemente y dejo de acariciar mi cabeza- y suelta a Kirika, que se pondrá morada._

 _-¡Ups! –la solté rápidamente y mi hermana menor comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire- perdona, Kirika-chan._

 _-No hay…no hay problema –hablo con cierta dificultad- tu…tranquila –alzo el pulgar con una sonrisa._

 _Mi hermano volvió a reír- Sera mejor que me retire, voy a recoger a Shirabe de sus clases de cocina._

 _-Si tienes que ir por ella, ¿Por qué regresaste? –inquirió Kirika-chan ya recuperada._

 _-Solamente no quería esperarla con todas esas mujeres en la sala de espera –arrugo la nariz- son desesperantes._

 _-A este paso, no conseguiré una cuñada –negué y suspire- eres demasiado exigente._

 _-Deja ese tema, no necesito salir con ninguna mujer –le dio un leve golpe a mi frente._

 _-La necesitas dess, eres un amargado en todo el sentido de la palabra –añadió la rubia con su carismática sonrisa- te quedaras solo si sigues así._

 _-Kirika…-negó con la cabeza y a ella también le dio un leve golpe en la frente- será mejor irme, porque después comienzas con tus delirios –diciendo eso se fue a recoger a Shirabe-chan._

 _En cuanto nuestro hermano mayor se fue, Kirika-chan me vio con una mirada curiosa a lo que yo solo atine a reír nerviosamente. Sabía bien a que se refería esa mirada._

 _-¿Por qué le mentiste a nuestro hermano mayor? –inquirió con esa misma mirada- Amou-san, es hombre, no mujer._

 _-Eso lo sé es solo que... –solté un impaciente suspiro- sabes como es, si le digo que Amou Kanade es hombre pues…_

 _-Lo entiendo, pero se va a enojar más cuando se entere dess._

 _-Asumiré las consecuencias de eso –me levante del sofá con una sonrisa más relajada- valdrá la pena, eso es seguro._

 _-Solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culada, dess. Y que tu tutor no te mande a volar porque no siente lo mismo que tu._

 _-No lo hará Kirika-chan, no lo hará –amplié mi sonrisa- tengo la impresión de que no será así._

 _No podía esperar a ver a Kanade, se que nuestra convivencia hará que este sentimiento sea más fuerte, este sentimiento definitivamente lo alcanzara._

 _POV Kanade._

 _En el departamento de Tsubasa y Chris._

 _-¡Y así fue, como mi querida Tsubasa, me he enamorado de un ángel! –grite con suma alegría mientras reposaba en el sofá._

 _-Kanade, no puedes enamorarte de una persona en un día –bufo mi mejor amiga que estaba sentada en el sofá individual de la sala- no es posible._

 _-Oh, claro que si lo es –le dije con entusiasmo- sé que me enamore de ella, lo sé._

 _-Estás loco –la peliazul rio levemente y negó con la cabeza- ¿ya te diste cuenta que es menor de edad?_

 _-Siempre la puedo esperar –hable con simpleza, mi feliz sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro._

 _-El punto es, ¿ella querrá "esperar"? considerando que en verdad le gustaste._

 _-¡Claro que le guste! –Vi a Tsubasa con la mayor seguridad del mundo- se cuando le gusto a una mujer._

 _-¿Tengo que recordarte cuando pensaste que me gustabas y no dejaste de insistirme hasta que te amenace de posible muerte? –inquirió con la ceja alzada._

 _Pero claro que recordaba aquella época, donde estábamos en la secundaria y por mi mente rondaba la idea de que Tsubasa se sentía atraída hacia mí… fue un grave error pensarlo._

 _-Le doy parte de la culpa a Hibiki, ella me metió la idea de que unos amigos de la infancia podrían enamorarse –forme un puchero en mis labios y me cruce de labios._

 _-¿Quién es el más idiota? ¿El que lo admite o el que lo sigue? –Hablo con ironía en su voz- no culpes a Tachibana por tus tonterías, ella pensó que "nuestro caso" seria el mismo que el Miku y ella._

 _-Valía la pena intentarlo –me encogí de los hombros de manera inocente- eras demasiada afectiva conmigo en la secundaria, ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?_

 _-Que solamente te quiero como un hermano, solo eso –se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño- sin contar, que no eres mi tipo._

 _-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que no soy tu tipo? –La vi ofendido- si soy un amor de persona, sin contar que soy sumamente atractivo._

 _-¿En que extraño mundo alternativo eres atractivo? –me miraba incrédula._

 _-En el que quieras. Me considero un hombre muy atractivo. Que a ti te gusten "extranjeros" es otra cosa._

 _-Me considero una persona con buenos gustos –puso los ojos en blanco y después me sonrió con cierto descaro- aparte de poco atractivo, yo soy más fuerte que tu._

 _-¿Estas loca? ¡Yo soy más fuerte!_

 _Estaba hiriendo mi orgullo de hombre, no permitiría que eso pasara._

 _-Pruébalo –siguió con esa sonrisa._

 _-Te lo probare._

 _Seguro de mi decisión, coloque mi brazo en la mesa y le indique a Tsubasa que hiciera lo mismo. Jugaríamos unas fuercitas, no me iba a ganar, tengo más fuerza que ella en mi dedo pequeño del dedo que en todo su cuerpo._

 _-¡Yo quiero ser el árbitro! –grito la recién llegada al apartamento._

 _-Tachibana, ¿Cómo entraste? –la peliazul alzo la ceja con duda._

 _-Tenían la puerta abierta –se encogió de los hombros y se acerco a nuestra posición- ¡Esto lo debe ver Chris-chan! –tomo su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos que supuse yo, se las estaba enviando a la albina._

 _-Serás testigo de cómo despedazare a Tsubasa –vi a mi rival con soberbia._

 _-Mas bien, Tachibana va apostar con Yukine el resultado de nuestro encuentro –dijo con una media sonrisa- espero que no apuesten en tu favor, solo les darás la derrota._

 _-Les daré la victoria si apuestan a mi favor._

 _-¡Ya está! –Grito Hibiki, guardo el celular en su bolsa del pantalón- Yo seré el arbitro de esta ardiente contienda, después, veremos si gane o perdí la apuesta._

 _Con eso dicho, Tsubasa y yo estrechamos nuestras manos, las manos de Hibiki se encontraban sobre las nuestras antes de dar el inicio._

 _-Vas a perder, Amou–dijo altaneramente._

 _-Sigue soñando, Kazanari -le conteste con seriedad._

 _-Bien, quiero una pelea justa, sin insultos o cualquier cosa –Hibiki afirmo sus manos con las nuestras- En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera! –gritando eso retiro sus manos para dar comienzo a nuestro duelo._

 _Debía admitirlo, Tsubasa tenía más fuerza de la que parecía, pero no me iba a dejar vencer por ella. Yo ganaría la contienda, yo…_

 _-¡La ganadora es Tsubasa-san!_

 _-¿Pero como…?_

 _Quede atónito ante la escena, el brazo de mi mejor amiga estaba arriba del mío. Ella me había vencido sin siquiera sudar una gota de sudor. Al retirar su mano de la mía, simplemente sonrió con soberbia. Yo estabas perplejo por todo, había pasado tan rápido, que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar._

 _-Gracias Tsubasa-san, gane mi apuesta contra Chris-chan –dijo alegremente la pelinaranja._

 _-No hay de que, Tachibana- la peliazul solamente se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina- iré por agua para el perdedor, cuida que no se vaya a suicidar por perder –con una sonrisa burlona se fue a su destino._

 _-No, no puedo creerlo –aun seguía impresionado._

 _-Tranquilo Kanade-kun –Hibiki palmeo mi espalda y me sonrió- recuerda que Tsubasa-san siempre está entrenando y tu pues…_

 _-Lo sé, soy un flojo, no tienes porque decírmelo –suspire decepcionado- me decepciono de mi mismo._

 _-No te decepciones Kanade-kun, algun día le ganaras –me animo y yo sonreí levemente- ¿quieres que te cuente algo para que sonrías?_

 _-Oh claro, cuéntamelo –la vi con sumo interés._

 _-Chris-chan me dijo que está terminando los últimos arreglos para la cita de Tsubasa-san._

 _-Esa si que es una buena noticia –sonreí divertido- ¿tienen el plan b listo por si no funciona?_

 _-Claro, está todo listo –la chica poso su mano sobre mi hombro- tu solo preocúpate por tu pequeña cita con esa linda chica. Nosotras nos encargamos de Tsubasa-san._

 _-¿Cita? –Le pregunte confundido- no tengo ninguna cita con nadie._

 _-¿Y esa chica linda del parque? –pregunto con una picara mirada- y no lo niegues, Miku y yo te vimos muy atento a los movimientos de esa señorita._

 _-Bueno…es que –rasque mi nuca con un leve sonrojo- es muy linda, pero no tenemos una cita. Yo seré su tutor, solo eso._

 _-De eso puede derivar varias cosas –al igual que ella, sonreí ilusionado- ¿pensaste lo mismo que yo?_

 _-Claro que si, mi querida Hibiki –me levante y la abrace por los hombros- tú y yo siempre pensamos lo mismo._

 _-Eso es obvio –con una leve risita de su parte, chocamos los puños y nos dirigimos a la cocina._

 _POV Normal_

 _A la mañana siguiente en el parque._

 _La joven Cadenzavna Eve caminaba con suma alegría a los vestidores del parque, Kanade le había mandado un mensaje de que si se podían juntarse en el parque para ponerse de acuerdo._

 _En cuanto la joven llego, se dispuso a tocar la puerta de los vestidores. Pero los gritos de una mujer la alteraron, los ruidos venían de adentro del vestidor. Sonaba como una pelea bastante ruidosa._

 _-¡KA-NA-DE! –ese era el grito que provenía del vestidor. Sonaba aterrador, si alguien estaba cerca de aquella mujer fúrica, muy probablemente moriría._

 _La castaña se estremeció ante esa potente voz, comenzó a alejarse de espaldas, no quería morir, aun tenía mucho por lo cual vivir._

 _Antes de que se alejara, su nuevo tutor había salido del vestidor con una cara de asustado a más no poder._

 _-¿Kanade? –la chica lo vio confundida, y un tanto asustada por esa actitud._

 _-Hola Serena, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día? –hablo el joven con evidentes nervios- Oye, ¿te parece si hablamos en otro lugar? –La tomo de los hombros y la giro- Yo invito, vamos a donde quieras –así comenzó a empujarla._

 _Antes de que se fueran, la puerta del vestidor fue abierta estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un demonio de ojos azules._

 _-¡KA-NA-DE! –el grito furico de la chica hizo que el joven pelirrojo se estremeciera de miedo._

 _-Ay mamá…_

 _Serena no pudo más que quedarse perpleja a lo que estaba pasando, aquella joven de melena azul había tomado por el cuello a Kanade y no dejaba de agitarlo bruscamente._

 _-¿¡Como pudiste hacer eso!? –Siguió gritando mientras lo agitaba- ¡debería matarte!_

 _-¡Lo hice por tu bien! –el joven apenas si podía hablar por la tremenda fuerza de la chica._

 _-¡Esto es culpa tuya y de esas dos!_

 _La castaña no sabía que hacer, algo le decía que no debía meterse pero… no podía permitir que esa chica le hiciera daño a su amor secreto._

 _-He, disculpa –la menor se acerco con su tímida voz._

 _-¿Qué? –Tsubasa giro la cabeza para verla con su mirada enojada._

 _-¿Po…podrías soltar a Kanade? –pidió con su voz dulce con esa mirada de perrito, sus manos estaban juntas dándole un aura de un angelito._

 _La mayor se sonrojo ante la menor – esta…está bien –sin pensarlo, soltó a su mejor amigo- lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte –se disculpo e incluso inclino la cabeza._

 _-Se lo agradezco –sonrió la ojiverde en agradecimiento- no sé que hizo Kanade, pero por favor perdónelo._

 _-D-deberé pensarlo –aun sonrojada comenzó a tartamudear. Debía admitirlo, la chica era demasiado linda y tierna._

 _-Bien…no esperaba eso –el joven acaricio su cuello que estaba algo enrojecido- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Vio a la menor con la ceja alzada-_

 _-Solo le pedí que te dejara –se encogió de los hombros y vio al joven con cierta preocupación- Kanade, ¿te duele mucho?_

 _Serena se alzo sobre sus pies y con suavidad toco el cuello del pelirrojo. Dicho acto logro que él se sonrojara y la menor parecía no importarle, estaba más preocupada por ese enrojecido cuello._

 _Toda esa escena, no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de la Kazanari, que no podía dejar de imaginarse las burlas o comentario que le haría a su mejor amigo por sonreír de esa manera._

 _Tsubasa carraspeo fuertemente, para que "la pareja" dejara la escena- Bien, ¿tú eres la nueva alumna de Kanade? –indago con una leve pero visible sonrisa divertida._

 _-En efecto, soy su nueva alumna –respondió la menor con una sonrisa- soy Serena Cadenzavna Eve, un placer._

 _-Kazanari Tsubasa, el placer es todo mío –se presento con una leve inclinación que le pareció extraña al joven._

 _-¿Kazanari Tsubasa? –pregunto extrañada._

 _-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la ojiazul._

 _\- disculpe, pero pensé que usted era hombre –hablo con cierta pena- Kanade me había dicho que se había metido a su vestuario y movió su ropa, pensé que era un hombre el que se había metido._

 _-Ya entiendo, comprendo la confusión. Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, Kanade es como mi hermano, es normal que entre y le mueva la ropa –dijo con naturalidad._

 _-Exacto, Tsubasa es tanto hombre como mujer –añadió el pelirrojo- aunque en la mayoría de las veces parece hombre._

 _-Si, así como Kanade parece mujer. Incluso es más débil que yo –contraataco la Kazanari._

 _-¡Eso no es cierto!_

 _-¿Quieres perder la poca hombría que te queda?_

 _Ante el duelo de miradas, Serena rio levemente, le recordaban a cuando su hermano y ella discutían de pequeños._

 _-Por favor, no discutan –intervino con cálida sonrisa- no es necesario que discutan ¿o si?_

 _-Tienes razón…-el joven suspiro derrotado._

 _\- Es cierto –la mayor carraspeo y vio a la menor- ¿tu eres la que está volviendo loca a mi mejor amigo?_

 _-¿Disculpa? –la vio extrañada, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Desde que llego de trabajar, no ha dejado de hablar de su nueva alumna. De lo linda y tierna que es, que de seguro se casaría con su nueva y tierna alumna. Incluso dijo: "no importa si la tengo que esperar a que sea mayor de edad para hacerla mi esposa. Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario" –dijo lo ultimo con una imitación de la voz de Kanade._

 _-Este….yo…-ahora su leve sonrojo había crecido hasta sus orejas. Su corazón palpitaba al imaginarse casada con el pelirrojo._

 _-¡Tsubasa! Mejor cállate –reprimió apenado el joven- ¿no se supone que tenias una cita?_

 _-Una cita que TÚ me organizaste –se cruzo de brazos con una seria mirada._

 _-¡Pero el chico que te escogí es hermoso!_

 _-No podías sonar más gay..._

 _-¡Mejor calla y cámbiate de ropa!_

 _-Pues no importa, mejor vete que se te hace tarde –el giro y la comenzó a empujar para que se empezara a ir- y dile a Chris que te ayude con la ropa._

 _-¡No le voy a decir nada! –grito la peliazul que ya había comenzado a caminar sin ser empujada._

 _-¡Dile o le digo yo! –le grito el joven mientras la miraba irse._

 _-¡Iré con mi ropa de siempre!_

 _-¡No lo haras! –Fue lo último que grito cuando la Kazanari se alejo de su campo de visión- definitivamente se quedara soltera –suspiro derrotado- lo único que quiero es que no se quede con cuarenta espadas en su casa. Las espadas no le pueden dar el calor de una persona._

 _-Kanade –lo llamo Serena que se había acercado a su posición._

 _-¿Si? –la vio incrédulo por ese sonrojo que aun estaba en sus mejillas._

 _-¿Ustedes dos han…?_

 _-¡No, no, no! –Termino el joven Amou sabiendo lo que la chica le iba a preguntar- nunca salimos como pareja. Bueno, yo si quería, pero ella me mando tantas veces a la zona de amigos…recibí tantos golpes y amenazas de muerte que ya no sé ni quien soy –confeso con lastima de si mismo._

 _-¿Y….como estas con eso de la "zona de amigos"? –inquirió la menor. Necesitaba saber si tenía oportunidad con el mayor._

 _-Oh, ya lo supere, salí de esa zona –al momento de decir eso, la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida- No, no, no lo malinterpretes. Me refiero a que no me siento atraído por Tsubasa –aclaro algo nervioso- entendí que no me podía gustar mi casi hermana, a la que no puedo ver como mujer._

 _-Entiendo –sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar seguida por el joven- me alegra escuchar eso._

 _-A mi me alegra aclarártelo –con una sonrisa le palmeo la cabeza- quiero mucho a Tsubasa, pero, creo que me gusta otro tipo de chica._

 _-¿Cómo cual?_

 _-Alguien como tu –le dijo con sinceridad._

 _Serena no pudo más que sonrojarse-¿Alguien como yo?_

 _-Si, alguien dulce pero a la vez agresiva -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejilla. Aun recordaba el dolor que le había proporcionado la bofetada de Serena._

 _La castaña comenzó a reír nerviosa con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. El comentario la había dejado desarmada, no sabía que decir o que hacer._

 _-Serena~, te ves tan linda sonrojada -el joven tomo las mejillas de la menor y las apretó- podría comerte en este preciso momento~_

 _-E-eh, suéltame -la ojiverde se quejo y empezó a moverse en búsqueda de su libertad._

 _-Bueno~ -la soltó con una gran carcajada- por todos los cielos, incluso molesta eres linda._

 _-Y-ya deja el tema -fruncido el ceño apenada y emprendió su caminata._

 _-No te vayas, espérame -la siguió y camino a su par- ¿vamos a tu casa a estudiar?_

 _-Si -hablo con una voz baja- ¿estas bien con eso? -pregunto sin mirarlo._

 _-Por mí no hay problema -hablo con calma- ¿estas molesta?_

 _-No en realidad -suspiro en un intento de calmar su agitado corazón- solo impresionada._

 _-No veo porque deberías estarlo, solo digo la verdad._

 _-Solo que no me lo dicen mucho, solo eso -le sonrió un poco mas relajada- esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón palpitara -confeso apenada._

 _Ahora era el pelirrojo que estaba tan rojo como su cabello._

 _Ambos caminaban en silencio desde las últimas palabras de la castaña. La menor no se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero pensaba que aun no era tiempo para decirlas. Y por su parte, el mayor no sabía que contestarle, lo habían dejado desarmado._

 _El silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de Kanade, que contesto algo extrañado pero después sonrió al saber quién era._

 _-¿Hibiki?...si, que no se vaya sin ir completamente arreglada. Confió en ti~ -colgó con una sonrisa- todo parece ir bien._

 _-¿Paso algo? -pregunto la ojiverde._

 _-Solo que la cita de Tsubasa tiene que ir bien -habló con alegría._

 _-¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso?_

 _-Porque el chico que le escogí es hermoso. Y no es por sonar gay, pero es el tipo de chico que se que le gustan a Tsubasa, es serio, le gusta leer y lo más importante...-tomo aire y grito- ¡Usa lentes! ¿Que mejor que eso?_

 _Ante la emoción del joven, la castaña comenzó a reír._

 _-¿Lentes, es enserio? -pregunto aun riendo._

 _-Oye, los lentes le dan el toque a todo. Es enserio -negó con la cabeza decepcionado- la gente no entiende la importancia de los lentes._

 _-Supongo que no -continuó riendo- aunque, viendo bien a Kazanari-san, tiene un aura de seriedad muy marcada, pero también me da la sensación de que tiene un lado muy tierno._

 _-¿Verdad que si? Tsubasa merece a un hombre que sepa lidiar con esa seriedad y que sepa sacar ese lado tierno._

 _-Es cierto, me recuerda mucho a mi hermano mayor -dijo la menor con una sonrisa fraternal- parece serio, pero es tan blando y lindo como un flan._

 _-¿Así? -pregunto interesado- ¿Y como es tu hermano?_

 _-Pues...-coloco su dedo sobre su barbilla- se podría decir que es como yo, solo que con el cabello rosa y sus ojos son como un azul celeste pero con algo de verde._

 _-"¿Un chico como Serena? No, definitivamente. Tsubasa no necesita una bolita de algodón con carácter..." –pensó el joven mientras se rascaba la mejilla- "necesita de alguien que saque lo mejor de ella, no para que sea su niñera"_

 _-¿En que piensas? –la menor interrumpió sus pensamientos curiosa, pues el pelirrojo no dejaba de hacer gestos._

 _-En que –con una sonrisa señalo una casa- ¿esa es tu hogar? –suspiro aliviado cuando la joven asintió. Se había salvado de un cuestionamiento por sus gestos._

 _Ya adentro de la casa, Serena lo invito al comedor donde estudiarían, no lo podía dejar entrar a su cuarto por una simple razón, si su hermano entraba y los encontraba en ese lugar…nada bueno sucedería._

 _-Ponte cómodo, iré por algo de beber –dijo la ojiverde mientras partía a la cocina._

 _-Claro, aquí te espero –una boba sonrisa salió del mayor al verla partir._

 _-Eres muy obvio, Serena-nee-chan se acabara dando cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella –hablo una voz seria, casi sin emoción._

 _-¿Uhm? –el joven no tuvo ni que girar, la propietaria de la voz ya se encontraba enfrente del, sentada en la misma mesa que el- ¿Quién eres? –pregunto extrañado._

 _-Soy Tsukuyomi Shirabe, ¿y tú? –Le pregunto la pelinegra con esa misma mirada de seriedad- ¿eres el tutor de Serena-nee-chan?_

 _-En efecto, soy su tutor –afirmo el joven sin dejarse intimidar por esa gélida mirada- ¿tu eres una de sus hermanitas menores?_

 _Sin contestar, únicamente se le quedo viendo, lo analizaba con sumo cuidado. Amou también la observo para analizarla. Le causaba curiosidad esa mirada tan seria. Pero antes de que Kanade pudiera decir algo, la joven pelinegra le regalo una sonrisa._

 _-Estas aprobado, tienes permiso de salir con Serena-nee-chan –alzo su pulgar- tienes permitido cortejarla._

 _-Te lo agradezco –rio levemente- no pensaba seguir sin su aprobación._

 _-No juegues con tu suerte, Amou-san –la menor se levanto de la mesa- entiendo perfectamente el sarcasmo._

 _-Shirabe-chan, no molestes a Kanade- la castaña hizo aparición en el comedor._

 _-Lo lamento, pero mi deber es investigar de sobre él y aprobarlo –hablo seriamente- debo hacer trabajo doble porque no está Kiri-chan._

 _-Ay Shirabe-chan –lamento la Cadenzavna con una media sonrisa- mejor ve con Kirika-chan a vigilar a nuestro hermano mayor._

 _-Es cierto, Kiri-chan debe estar ahí, solita…-la cara de horror de Shirabe aumento al paso que su mente imaginaba a su pobre rubia sola en la calle._

 _-Sera mejor que corras, Shirabe-san, no quieres dejar a Kirika-san sola~ -el pelirrojo se integro a la conversación con una mirada de fingida preocupación._

 _-Tienes razón, Amou-san. –Lo vio a él y después vio a su hermana mayor- Serena-nee-chan, volveré enseguida, debo proteger a Kiri-chan –dicho eso se fue corriendo a "salvar" a su rubia favorita._

 _-Lamento eso, Shirabe-chan siempre es así –la joven se disculpo con una sonrisa._

 _-No te preocupes, entiendo –el joven rio y le ofreció la silla a la menor- ¿gusta comenzar a estudiar, señorita?_

 _Serena rio y asintió- será un placer, joven._

 _Ambos habían comenzado a estudiar. Las dudas de Serena le parecían de lo más extrañas a Kanade, pero no porque fueran difíciles, si no todo lo contrario, eran sumamente fáciles. Como desde que periodo abarca la literatura japonesa, cuando se empezó a usar el kanji, que era el kataribe y etc._

 _Con mucha paciencia le explico lo que necesitaba, incluyo ejemplos para que la lección fuera más laxa, pero de igual manera. Una sesión de estudios no bastaría, necesitarían más clases si esperaba que ella estuviera a una altura aceptable de conocimiento._

 _-Entonces, ¿Kataribe es…?_

 _-¿Un oficio desempeñado por las mujeres? –Hablo no muy segura de su contestación, pero el joven la invito a seguir cuando asintió con la cabeza- su labor llego a ser tan importante para crear lasos entre la literatura oral arcaica y la literatura escrita._

 _-Bien, ahora una pregunta fácil, ¿Qué refleja la cultura japonesa?_

 _-Refleja las costumbres de su gente, sus hábitos, sus actitudes y tradiciones –dijo segura de su respuesta._

 _-Eso es todo Serena –felicito el joven con una sonrisa- no entiendo porque tienes problemas con estas materias, a mi parecer podrías pasar el examen en este mismo momento._

 _-Ese es el problema, puedo saberlo ahora que lo leo, pero cuando lo intento recordar no puedo –suspiro y vio su libro- me es difícil relacionar los conceptos, cuando lo intento me confundo y termino por equivocarme._

 _-Entiendo, por eso debes repasar los temas que veas en la clase- le hablo comprensivo- si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en decírmela. Para eso estoy, para aclarar tus dudas._

 _-Gracias, Kanade –sin previo aviso, lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento._

 _-No hay de que, Serena –sin dudarlo correspondió su abrazo._

 _Era realmente un momento mágico, no parecía haber nadie más que ellos dos, bueno, parecía porque en ese momento había entrado la peor pesadilla de Serena y próximamente la de Kanade._

 _-Podrías soltarla –más que una pregunta, era una orden._

 _La persona que había entrado no era nada más ni nada menos que el hermano mayor de Serena. El pelirrosa veía a la "joven pareja" con un tic en el ojo, nunca le ha gustado que ningún hombre se acerque a su hermana, el colmo era que exactamente un hombre la estaba abrazando en su casa._

 _La menor de los Cadenzavna Eve soltó al Amou con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. El pelirrojo no se encontraba asustado al ver al mayor, pero esa mirada gálica parecida a la de su mejor amiga lo había dejado estático._

 _-Serena, ¿Quién es él? –pregunto el mayor con seriedad al ver al joven y a su hermana menor._

 _El pelirrojo se levanto de su silla y le extendió la mano-Soy Amou Kanade, un placer –con suerte, su voz nerviosa no había salido._

 _-¿Amou Kanade? –el Cadenzavna Eve estrecho su mano confuso. Después la soltó y vio a su hermana- Serena, será mejor que me expliques esto._

 _-Hermano, este, yo…-la joven estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía que decir, la mirada de su hermano le estaba causando escalofríos._

 _-Es culpa mía –intervino Kanade._

 _-¿Es culpa suya? –El pelirrosa arqueo la ceja- ¿es culpa suya que mi hermana mintiera sobre su sexo haciéndome pensar que usted era mujer? Espero que este consiente que si me contesta con una incoherencia me veré en la pena de sacarlo de mi casa._

 _-Eso no será necesario –Kanade suspiro y se calmo, recordó todo el entrenamiento que había tenido que soportar con Tsubasa y su padre enojados. Aquel joven no suponía un problema a comparación con el padre enojado de Tsubasa después de no limpiar bien el piso- le pedí a la Señorita Cadenzavna que no le digiera mi sexo a usted –hablo tan formal que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. Incluso Serena tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para entender que el joven que hace unos momentos estaba bromeando con ella hablaba como un caballero._

 _-¿Con que razón? –el hombre de la casa lo vio atentamente. Era bueno para leer las expresiones de las personas, sabría si Amou le mentía o no._

 _-Es una cuestión de ética personal, mire, desde que empecé a dar tutorías las solicitudes no dejaban de llegar. Pero el problema no era ese –agrego antes que el Cadenzavna le interrogara- el problema es que mis alumnas únicamente ocupaban mis horas de clase en un intento de coqueteo hacia mi persona. Soy un hombre comprometido con su trabajo y darles clases a mujeres que no les interesan me parece fastidioso. Le pedí a la señorita Serena que ocultara mi sexo por si alguien se enterara, que pensara que "soy mujer" para que asiera solo venga gente que le interesa el conocimiento._

 _-¿Y no le causa conflicto esa decisión suya? –Indago el pelirrosa- cualquiera se molestaría si no le dicen eso al principio._

 _-Hasta ahora me ha funcionado, cuando mi método deje de funcionar buscare otro –volvió a hablar con seguridad, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada del mayor._

 _-Entiendo, Amou Kanade –tal parecía, el mayor se había tragado el cuento y le había creído- en ese caso, le permito seguir con sus clases._

 _-Se lo agradezco Cadenzavna-san._

 _-Pero tú y yo hablaremos después, señorita –vio a su hermana seriamente y ella asintió con algo de miedo- por ahora debo irme, solo vine a buscar a Shirabe pero veo que se ha ido._

 _-Se fue hace mucho –hablo la menor un poco más calmada- ¿no se supone que tenias una cita?_

 _-La tenia, pero la chica no llego –el joven Cadenzavna se encogió de los hombros._

 _-¿Y para que quieres a Shirabe?_

 _-Kirika me mando un mensaje para llevarlas a comer algo, pero me había quedado con la idea de que Shirabe seguía en la casa. Supongo que esas dos están juntas._

 _-Eso creo –agrego la menor- será mejor que les marques para saber su ubicación._

 _-Lo sé –saco su celular y vio al pelirrojo- está en su casa, pero por favor, no abrace a mi hermana._

 _-Entendido –Kanade asintió educadamente._

 _-Sera mejor irme –se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la frente y se fue en búsqueda de las menores de la casa._

 _En cuanto el mayor se había ido, el Amou por fin había respirado, no tenía miedo pero le incomodaba esa mirada del mayor. Con una leve sonrisa vio a la castaña que también le sonrió levemente._

 _-Oye Serena, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano tan celoso? –Pregunto el joven con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo- principalmente, ¿Por qué le dijiste que soy mujer?_

 _-Perdón, no pensé que se aparecería aquí. Si le decía tu sexo se enojaría y no me dejaría tener clases contigo –una pequeña gota de sudor salió de la frente de la chica- lo lamento, enserio._

 _-Solo puedo perdonarte si me contestas una pregunta –poco a poco, su tic se fue reduciendo._

 _-Pregunta –animo la joven mientras volvía a tomar asiento._

 _-Tu hermano, ¿está disponible? –Pregunto con suma curiosidad- me gusto tu hermano para…_

 _-¡Kanade! No me digas que tu…-Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer lo que iba a decir el joven._

 _-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Eso jamás! –Negó con la cabeza asqueado- yo me refiero a que me gusta tu hermano para que salga con Tsubasa, eso es todo. ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres! –se quejo algo molesto e incomodo._

 _-Entiendo, entiendo –otra gota de sudor salió de la frente de la menor- lo lamento, es que pensaba que…_

 _-Ya, no sigas o me voy –sentencio con un puchero en sus labios- mejor contesta mi pregunta._

 _-Está bien, y la respuesta es, no, no tiene ningún compromiso. Esta completamente soltero –suspiro con cierta lastima- pensé que esta vez conseguiría a mi cuñada._

 _-Pues, quiero decirte que la obtendrás –le dijo con la mayor sonrisa que pudo._

 _-¿Crees que Kazanari-san este interesada en él? –pregunto con ilusión._

 _-Claro, es el tipo de chico que le gustan. Es extranjero, tiene esa aura de serio pero es tan rudo como un panda. Pero solo falta una última cosa –la sonrisa del joven había sido cambiada por una seria- ¿usa lentes?_

 _Serena rio levemente ante esa pregunta. Se notaba que al joven le gustan los lentes- no, pero en veces los usa para leer._

 _-¡Aparte de atractivo, lee y usa lentes! –Alzo sus brazos hacia el cielo- ¡es un milagro!_

 _-¿Tienes algun plan? –Pregunto divertida por la actitud del mayor- no creo que funcione la estrategia de proponerles salir o de que se conozcan de pura suerte._

 _-Tranquila mi linda angelito, yo me encargo de eso –alzo el pulgar y mantuvo su alegre sonrisa- haremos que tu hermano y mi casi hermana salgan, serán la pareja más linda del mundo._

 _-¿Angelito? –de nuevo, su pecho comenzaba a palpitar y sus mejillas se enrojecieron._

 _-Es que lo eres –tomo sus manos entre las suyas- me salvaste la vida, ahora salvas la vida de mi mejor amiga. Eres un milagro caído del cielo._

 _-No esperaba eso –desvió la mirada apenada- Kanade yo…_

 _-Tranquila, me alegra saber que esa pequeña niña que ayude en el aeropuerto ahora está frente a mí como una bella señorita –se incoó y beso sus manos con afecto ante la confusión de la joven- no me olvidaría de ti. Me tomo un poco de tiempo recordarte, antes tenias el cabello más corto, pero tu voz y esos ojos siguen siendo los mismos que hace dos años._

 _Hay estaba de nuevo, sus ojos rubís se volvían a encentran con los ojos cerceta de ella. Un momento en el que cualquiera pensaría que se besarían, pero no._

 _Kanade negó levemente y le beso la frente, dejando confundida a Serena._

 _-Aun no es el momento, cuando llegue el momento lo hare –se incorporo y soltó las manos de la chica- primero debo ganarme tu corazón con el tiempo, no con un simple encuentro. Se trata de demostrar que estos sentimientos son de verdad, no un enamoramiento pasajero –con una leve sonrisa se despidió de la chica y salió de su casa con un terrible sentimiento en su pecho. No le gustaba la cara que le puso ella, era claro que la había herido, pero si en verdad quería probar sus sentimientos, no podía simplemente besarla y ya. Debía ganarse ese dulce corazón de ángel._

 _Por su aparte, claro que Serena se sentía herida y hasta cierto punto molesta. Pero tenía razón, ella sentía un cálido sentimiento cada vez que veía a Kanade, pero, ¿Qué tal si solo era superficial? No lo conocía mucho, hasta hoy había pensado que Tsubasa era hombre y apenas descubrió lo contrario, se sintió molesta y completamente estúpida al pensarlo. Estaba decidido, ella también se ganaría el corazón del joven Amou, el cómo lo vería después, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo._

 _Habían pasado semanas desde su primer sábado de estudio y aun seguían con su misma rutina. Los sábados estudiaban cuando el hermano de Serena se encontraba a fuera al igual que sus hermanas menores. Después de sus sesiones de estudio platicaban hasta que era hora de su partida. Kanade solía regalarle una rosa cada que la visitaba o la veía. Por su parte, Serena lo visitaba al parque en sus tardes libres (donde Kanade quien sabe como, pero le daba una pequeña flor que se robaba del jardín) donde tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el hiperactivo Honoka-kun, que iba acompañado o de su hermosa madre o de una pequeña pelirroja de ojos amatistas que no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando el niño la tomaba de la mano o besaba su mejilla. Dicha niña le causaba cierta gracia a Kanade, pues se parecía a Chris, ambas eran igual de tsunderes._

 _Poco a poco, y como predijo el pelirrojo, ellos se fueron conocieron y en efecto, sus sentimientos no eran falsos, ambos se habían enamorado profundamente. No necesitaban consumir el tiempo de cada uno, no se trataba de apropiación, si no de querer lo mejor para ese ser amado._

 _Así que, después de_ _juntar al hermano de Serena con Tsubasa_ _. Ambos se habían juntado en la casa de la menor, ya no necesitaban estudiar, Serena se había vuelto buena en los temas y Kanade únicamente le aclaraba algunas dudas._

 _Ese mismo día, Kanade cumpliría su promesa._

 _Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la sala, tomados de la mano como ya era costumbre, uno junto del otro._

 _-Entonces, ¿ya te presentaron formalmente a Tsubasa como novia de tu hermano? –pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _-No, pienso que van a tardar en dar ese paso –rio la castaña- conociendo a mi hermano, no se lo propondrá hasta después de unos meses._

 _-Si que es lento –el Amou negó suavemente con una leve risa- Tsubasa tampoco me ha dado mucha información. Lo bueno que tenemos a tus hermanas espías._

 _-Son útiles para descubrir la verdad –se recargo en el hombro del joven- ¿tu eres igual de lento?_

 _-No, solo que yo pienso las cosas –la vio con una sonrisa sabiendo a lo que se refería- sirvió el tiempo, ¿verdad?_

 _-Te mentiría si no –la joven lo vio con ternura- esta convivencia hizo que mis sentimientos fueran más claros. Solo confirmo lo que ya sentía y elimino mis dudas._

 _-Te lo dije,–beso la mano de la joven- soy sabio cuando quiero._

 _-Cosa que no pasa siempre –rio la castaña y se incorporo para verlo con más detalle- no pongas esa cara, que pareces niño –pico la punta de la nariz de Kanade con su propia nariz, como un beso esquimal._

 _-Pues soy un niño hermoso –arrugo la nariz y se sonrojo levemente al ver la distancia en la que estaban- tu hermano me mataría si nos viera así…_

 _-Si no se entera, no pasa nada…_

 _Poco a poco se iban acercando, sus corazones latían al unisón y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse más._

 _Faltaba poco para ese esperado acto hasta que…_

-Desperté de esa pesadilla –bramo la pelirrosa que se encontraba en la cama al lado de su amada Kazanari- gracias a Dios desperté, no puedo ni imaginarme a mi hermanita besando a alguien.

-Kanade no era mala persona, pudiste darle una oportunidad –la peliazul se cruzo de brazos un poco ofendida- tu viste que de verdad quería a Serena, no debiste ser tan ruda.

-No fui yo, fue "Mario" –hablo con cierta molestia y volvió a acostarse en la cama seguida de la menor.

-Pues Mario es muy injusto con Kanade, se porto bien con tu hermana, hasta le dio tiempo de pensar –la Kazanari la vio con el ceño fruncido- ¿no es curioso que soñáramos casi lo mismo?

-¿Tu lo de Kanade y yo lo de Serena? –Al preguntar, la menor asintió- me parece extraño, pero tiene algo de lógica. Después de soñarnos como hombres, era normal que lo volveríamos a hacer, pero ahora con personas que quisimos pero perdimos.

-Algo debemos de estar haciendo mal con nuestra vida…

-Yo opino que es una posibilidad. Pero aunque Serena estuviera viva y tu amiga también, no permitiría que estuvieran juntas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto incrédula.

-Porque Serena es mi hermana menor, no hay persona en el mundo que se la merezca –hablo con recelo.

Tsubasa rio y la abrazo con fuerza- temo decirte, que a Kanade no le importaría, aun así saldría con tu hermana.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada, Tsubasa –suspiro profundamente y se acomodo en el pecho de su amada- ¿tu crees que se hubieran amado si siguieran vivas?

-No tendría duda, Kanade y Serena harían una pareja perfecta. No me queda duda de eso.

-Ya veo –la mayor rio levemente- será mejor dormir, mañana tengo que ir a ver a Shirabe y a Kirika.

-Entendido –beso su cabeza- buenas noches, "Mario".

-Síguele Tsubasa y dormirás en el sofá –bufo con molestia.

-Ya, ya, por eso te mandan a conseguir citas por internet.

Entre risas poco a poco se fueron a dormir.

Claro que sus sueños habían sido extrañamente parecidos. Pero un sentimiento de nostalgia recorrió sus cuerpos al recordar a sus seres queridos. Quién sabe, tal vez solo fue una coincidencia, ¿o será que alguien en el cielo les había hecho soñar eso?

 _-¡Vamos Serena, no te enojes!_

 _-No me enoje. Pero no era necesario hacer que mi hermana se llamara "Mario"_

 _-Admite que fue gracioso –la ángel pelirroja tomo a la menor por la espalda- ya quería visitarlas, ¿tu no?_

 _-Claro, extrañaba a mi hermana –sonrió con nostalgia la ángel castaña._

 _-Y yo extrañaba a Tsubasa. Así que, se feliz por ellas y por nosotras._

 _-Lo soy Kanade, lo soy –levanto la mirada y atrapo en sus labios los de su amante._

Solo había sido una coincidencia, es lo que Maria y Tsubasa creerían. Pero la verdad es que cuando un ángel te visita, tu sueño a de cambiar a su voluntad con el fin de ver a su ser amado.

 _ **Bien, aquí termina la extraña aventura de Kanade y Serena. Parte de que esto fuera posible es por**_ _ **Alondra Scarlett**_ _ **que lo sugirió y aquí lo tiene, que en verdad le agradezco mucho por comentar y sugerir n_n.**_

 _ **También tengo pensado hacer uno de Shirabe y Kirika, pero es tomara un poco de tiempo n_nU pues esta mas largo.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
